DBZ Power and Greed Chapter 1 EDITED
by crazykid67
Summary: Goku is having trouble with Gohan, and they have a training session to concentrate on. Gohan is missing and Videl and pan confused. Now he i going to have to fix it. all my readers I'm sorry for all the confusion thats been going on i had to fix it.


DBZ

Power and greed Chapter1 EDITED

Gohan continued to pace back and forth in his room. Trying to sum up everything in his mind to be put into words. He just didn't know any more... Finally making up his mind, he went out of his bedroom and started walking down the hall. Continuing to walk, he found his dad hanging out in the lounge reading a novel in which he finally found the time for. Gohan stood there in the door-way behind him.

"H-Hey dad how's it going?" Gohan said only half-prepared.

Goku kept his thumb in place of the page he was on and tilted his chin up until he saw Gohan.

"I'm doing Good Gohan. And hey, just remember that our training begins really soon." Goku said with that good ole' goofy grin.

"Heh, okay... Gotcha ya dad" Gohan said kinda taking a wobbly step back.

"Well if that's all you wanted to know then I guess later Gohan." Goku said placing his head back in place and lifting the book to continue where he left off.

"Oh, um... Hey dad... Before I go I want to talk to you about something." Gohan said.

"Okay son, what about?" Goku said, keeping his thumb in the same exact spot and turning his body towards Gohan to face him.

"Well ever since I've been with Videl, I've been having this weakness in my sense and my power. It seems like whenever I go saiyan I can't concentrate my power. It kind of just goes out everywhere in one giant spurt then I feel really weak in mind and in strength..." Gohan said looking straight into his fathers' eyes.

"Well Gohan, that might prosper from weakness in the mind itself , for example... You let your self-guard down to Videl and with that being said, there is a mental weakness."

"Well, to me, Pan and her are everything to me, I can't completely concentrate on what I need, and that would be training." Gohan said, still hoping for a little help.

"Well with me son, I let my mind go to whatever limit it needs to go to when the time is here. Like I have died to only be reborn by power, I have let the love for your mother fade in my mind when needed, but I know inside me, subconsciously, I love her. So there for I let her die in my physical self but kept her so close where it counts, in heart and soul.. Gohan you will figure out what matters most to you in time, okay? But as for now, rest until you can see clearly in front of you, and maybe try being more aware and aggressive. I dunno.. But Something keeps giving me this weird feeling. Just be alert..." Goku said, offering all of which he could help him with, turning around to continue his book.

Gohan stood there in the doorway looking down, pondering through the information just given. With this he turned around and started to leave.

"Thanks dad..." Gohan said, leaving the house and walking down the road...

-

Gohan came to the front porch steps and looked at the door... Aware of what he should do. By this time it was dark and way late... He left Goku's home somewhere after 7:00...

Gohan took a step through the door and noticed the lights that were on, and turned to the left when he entered hearing that voice...

"Gohan where the hell have you been? You've kept Pan and I worried ya'know!" Videl said.

Gohan turned towards her looking down..."Well its kind of hard to explain what I'm about to tell you Videl..." Gohan said unable to look into her eyes "I.. I need something from you." Gohan said shakily, throat tightening up into a small choke..

Videl, relaxed and looked at Gohan, wondering what was so wrong with him.

"Anything Gohan... I would only give the world to you and only for you.. And you should know that by now." Videl said looking Gohan who was shaking...

"Okay... Well it's just... just.." Gohan couldn't look at her now. Raising his hand to wipe the tears away, he half-choked what he was about to say. 

"It's just that.. The farther I fall in love with you, the farther I fall away from who I really am. Slowly I'm falling in power and in ability to consentrate my power. With the loss of that, I-I'm nobody in my mind. I'm just a leaf falling off a tree in fall!" Gohan said, continuing to wipe the tears.

Videl watched him and then turned her head away.

"Okay... I get it Gohan... We mean nothing to.. The only thing that matters is the ability to fly away from your problems..." Videl said.

"Now Videl, you know that's not true. I just nee.."

"You don't need anything from me! Somehow I knew you would just go away." Videl said quivering. "Somehow I just knew something was wrong... Well this could be the last time you'll speak to your daughter or me so you better think and say what's right Gohan." Videl said, now her crying.

"It's just that I need time to learn to love you without sacrificing my power. That takes time Videl, just like anything else, and possibly just time alone." Gohan said.

"You need time? Well now you have all the time you'll ever need!" Videl said, turning around and walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Gohan said taking a step forward.

"I'm getting Pan and we're leaving Gohan!" Videl said, continuing to walk down the hall.

Gohan rushed forward.

"Not if I can do anything about it."

Gohan grabbed onto Videl and threw her the opposite direction, tossing her back and hitting her head against the blank wall... Leaving an indentation where the back of her head hit.

Rubbing her head she looks up at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Gohan!! I don't even fucking know you any more. I hate you! I fucking hate you!." She began to cry into her hands..

The door to Pans room opened up the rest of they way and she ran out of it to her mom.

"Dad what is wrong with you! You're hurting Mom!" Pan said, holding onto her Mom crying.

"I...I don't know Pan... I'm Just not me... I've been lying, I don't love your mother. I hate to lie to her, she means everything... But not enough to be a normal powerless person!"

Gohan starts walking towards the door.

"Tell your mom I'm sorry Pan, and I love you... I will see you in time enough." Gohan said opening the door.

"Where are you going daddy?"

Gohan turns towards Pan with tears running down both cheeks.

"Honestly... I don't know baby-girl. All I know is that I'm trying to figure myself out.. I Love you girl... and I'm sorry..." Gohan ran out the door and into the darkness of the streets.

"WAIT!!!!!! DAD!! I love you! Don't leave me!..." Pan bursts into bigger tears.

"Mom.. Mom!"

Videl wiped the tears, but they keep coming back.

"Yes Pan?" Videl said, holding onto her.

"Why?... Why is this happening? Why?" Pan said continuing to cry.

"Your father is corrupt with greed and his own power... Pan your father is lost... Just like he said... He is a leaf falling from a tree in fall, but the only thing is... He's finally hit the ground.

- 


End file.
